


Never Free Again

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [130]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sam Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: Sam spends a lot of time at his flat, and Gene spends a lot of his time checking in on his DI.





	Never Free Again

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, I was going to do an alphabet of whump drabbles, but never finished the whole thing. Finally releasing what I had finished, enjoy.
> 
> Follows after [Trapped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348697).

Sam spends a lot of time at his flat, and Gene spends a lot of his time checking in on his DI. When Gene finds Sam pulling at his bandages, picking at the scabs beneath, smiling blankly at the blood, it's like some part of Sam never escaped that cage.

'You're safe now, you know,' Gene sometimes says, because one day Sam might hear. 'Cartwright misses you. Collator's den's a mess without you around.'

Gene misses him too, but that don't need to be said.

Sam stays silent, smiles at nothing, and the quiet carries him further and further away.


End file.
